


In Chrom's Tent.

by GuardianBell



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBell/pseuds/GuardianBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Lissa finally get some alone time in Chrom's tent. Sequel to "Stress Reliever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chrom's Tent.

As soon as they figured they were alone, Chrom wrapped his arms around Lissa's lips and pulled the younger sibling into a frentic, passionate kiss. It was a kiss that knew of the debauchery of their whole relationship. One that knew that this kiss may be the last they ever shared, should the unthinkable happen and the nature of their relationship was made known to the other shephards, or even worse, if one of them did not surive one of the many battles that were to come. Lissa's immediate response to the sudden kiss was a shocked, muffled cry, but the feeling of surprise melted away as she kissed Chrom back with an equal level of passion.

Neither of them were wearing their usual battle gear. Chrom had shed his armor and weapons hours ago, leaving only a pair of blue trousers and a matching, sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to his skin. Lissa's usual battle outfit had been replaced with a simple, white night gown that hung loosly down her body, cutting short just past her thighs. Her hair, usually tied up in two pig tails, now flowed down her face and rested on her shoulders. The appearence might seem quite bland for any average person, but Chrom quite liked seeing his sister like this. She was inevitably more relaxed and down to earth around a person like Chrom, someone she had had a bond with for a long time.

The kiss continued, only ending when Chrom's hands slipped down her waist and grabbed her behind giving it a sudden, curt squeeze. Lissa moaned through the kiss and finally separated from Chrom, giving him a smirk. "You just can't wait can you? As soon as you have me to yourself your hands are all over me. Do you have no restraint at all?"

"I like making the best of all the time I have with you." Chrom laughed, his hands beginning to work his way underneath her gown.

"Oh, so it's only not wasted time if you're fucking me, huh?" Lissa replied, her mouth twisting into a pout and her arms crossing. Chrom had learned the difference between her sister's fake, mocking pouts and a genuine one, though, so he just smiled in response.

"I'm serious! What if I just wanted to kiss, or cuddle, or something today?" Lissa continued her protests, but even she couldn't stop the noticable smile creeping onto her face.

Her complaints were surpressed with another kiss, as Chrom began the assault on her nightgown again, only for Lissa to stop him again. Any more fussing Lissa had in her was silenced when Chrom ran a hand up her night-gown and a finger across her fabric-covered snatch. Even through her undergarments, Chrom could feel just how anxious Lissa was for their evening encounter.

Chrom released Lissa from the kiss, smirking. "I don't know Lissa, you seem a bit too worked up already to be talking about cuddling." Through the waves of pleasure going through her, Lissa could only let out a weak "Shut up." as she tried to suppress a moan. Even now, she wasn't content with letting her older brother win.

"That little treat you gave me earlier must have gotten you worked up, huh?" Chrom said, pressing harder against the fabric covering her crotch and rubbing in circular motions. Lissa looked like she wanted to reply with a smartass remark as per the usual, but was too caught up in pleasure to do so. The gown had long since began to slip off, with one of the straps sliding off her shoulder and down her arm. Chrom slid the gown the rest of the way down, exposing the girl's perky breasts. Chrom wasn't one to judge a woman just on her body alone, but he loved how curvaceous Lissa had become, especially for a girl her age.

The gown was practically useless as it stood now. It curled down past Lissa's breasts and up past her hips, leaving most of her body to Chrom's mercy. While one hand continued to rub her off, another hand found it's way onto her right breast as Chrom's lips gravitated toward Lissa's neck, leaving little kisses and bites all the way down to the one breast left unoccupied.

Lissa melted under Chrom's touch. the sitting position she had when their encounter began gradually devolved to her laying down the length of the tent. Her hands covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her moans from getting too loud. Chrom's touch was amazing, but she only wanted more. "Chrom..." She managed to work out between moans.

Chrom knew what she wanted, though. He knew his sister all too well after the many nights they'd spent together. Soon, the undergarments slid off of her hips, down her legs and were flung off into the corner. The only thing left was the Nightgown, bunched up at her midsection, but neither of them felt the need to waste time getting that off.

Chrom briefly considered teasing her, but deciding against it, remembering Lissa's straightforward treatment she had given him earlier that evening and got straight to work on getting down on his sister. As soon as his mouth made contact with Lissa's sex, she let out a sharp gasp of what could only be pleasure. Chrom continued to lap gently at the sister's sensetive flesh, while Lissa had one hand rubbing her left breast, attempting to keep with Chrom's own rhythm while the other remained fixed against her mouth. That was hardly helping with how loud Lissa was, but Chrom still found the gesture cute regardless.

Chrom abruptly stopped his oral assault and sat up in the tent. Lissa could only let out a frustrated whine as she looked up toward her brother, her face still red and sweaty from his treatemant. She saw Chrom undoing his trousers and all of her frustration was replace with lust as his large, hard member worked his way out of his pants. "I've completely spoiled you today, and I know after you cum you're going to fall asleep, like usual. I might as well get something out of this before you do."

Chrom wasted no time in spreading the younger girl's legs and shoving himself inside of her, producing the loudest moan he had heard all night. He positioned his hands on the earth on either side of Lissa's mostly bare body and began to thrust. Lissa didn't bother covering her mouth anymore, her legs instinctively wrapping around Chrom while her arms kneaded at her breasts, desperate to get any amount of pleasure she could. Chrom, in contrast to Lissa, was mostly silent and focused, only letting out the occasional grunt as his pacing increased.

Lissa inevitably came first, her breathless pants and moans eventually calming down as Chrom pulled out of her. Chrom, still desperate for release, pulled out of her and began to jerk off. Lissa, staying where she was in her laying position, beckoned him closer and grabbed his still hard length, doing the job for him. She rubbed along the length of Chrom's cock, even going as far as to take the tip into her throat, sucking it off. 

Lissa's halfhearted blowjob wasn't ideal, but it was successful in getting Chrom off as he released his seed inside of the mouth. Lissa cringed at the taste like she usually did, but surprisingly managed to force the majority of it down her throat. She collapsed into the blankets, gasping for air as Chrom collapsed alongside her. 

"Now we can cuddle." Chrom whispered into Lissa's ear, wrapping his arms around her bare body from behind. He didn't hear a smart remark back, and he didn't expect to, as he could already feel his sister dozing off. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and closed his eyes as Lissa lost herself in his arms.


End file.
